


Freedom is the Buzz of Clippers

by kimmins



Series: Snip Snip [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, hair cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Amanda has strong connections to hair clippersDirect follow up to Hair Cuts.





	1. The Buzz of Clippers

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be my Beginner Bang fic but it worked better as a shorter length fic. Think of this as sort of a prequel fic.

When Amanda had been in her rebellious teen phase, she chopped off all her hair. 

 

Of course her parents were the worst kind of parent to rebel against, seeing as how her mother was a former flower-child and her dad had been a very dedicated activist during Vietnam. Neither of her parents were really authoritative and were very accepting of their children’s choices. So suffice to say that Susan and Joseph Brotzman took one look at Amanda’s choppy pixie cut hair and never batted an eye.

 

Her mother had gone as far as to coo at her about how nice it looked and offered to knit her a hat if she ever got too cold. 

 

The only one to give her shit about it was Todd and that was just par for the course as her big brother. And even then Amanda had a feeling he’d just done it to make her feel better. Just so she’d have someone in their house didn’t approve of it so that her effort wasn’t wasted. 

 

But after about a week she’d realized that she hated it anyway. It had been a dumb act of rebellion that fell flat in the context of her wildly lax household. Plus the messy cut bothered her and tickled at her neck at weird times. 

 

So she had her mom take her to a salon to get it fixed. 

 

That was the first time Amanda experienced the buzz of clippers. 

 

For two solid years after that she kept her hair short just so that she could get her hair clipped. She went as far as buying her own clippers so she could do it herself. Using Todd as her guinea pig in the beginning of course. 

 

But soon enough she was able to wield those clippers like a pro. Not only cutting her own hair, but other people’s. Todd’s. Her dad’s. Her friends’. Pretty much when anyone wanted a buzz Amanda was happy to pull out the clippers. 

 

At some point though, she’d gotten it into her head to grow it all back out. Knowing her teenage self, some pretty punk boy might have said she’d look nice with longer hair. Teenage Amanda wasn’t always the best at making decisions when hormones were involved.  Which was, thankfully, something Adult Amanda had grown out of. Mostly.

 

But even though she grew out her hair she didn’t stop with the clippers. Once her hair was long enough she kept the undersides buzzed. A secret rebellion against the cultural dictatorship over women’s bodies as her mom had said when she found out. She’d been so very proud of her subversive daughter. 

 

And so Amanda had kept it up for years, liking the versatility of the cut. Not to mention the pleasant tingle the buzz of the clippers gave her. 

 

But then the attacks started. 

 

And goodbye clippers. 

 

The once pleasant buzz was now a nightmare. Causing attacks whether she was the one holding the clippers or not. 

 

Eventually she learned to just not try. 

 

And that pretty much became her life, the not trying. 

 

At least until a guy in a yellow leather jacket tagged along with her brother and the universe dragged a van of crazy magic homeless guys after him. 

 

That brick did more than shatter her window. It shattered the glass cage she’d built around herself and finally let her be free. 

 

Free of the fear.

 

Free of the doubt.

 

Free of the loneliness. 

 

And as long as she was with the Rowdy 3 she could actually live a life. It might not be the life she dreamed about, per say. Or even the life she’d been planing. But it was a life. More of a life than what she’d been living trapped in that house. 

 

And she was happy. Happier than she’d been in a long time. 

 

Only one thing could make it better...


	2. It Felt Punk

After the attack by Blackwing there was whole bunch of shit that could make life better. In fact life kinda sucked for Amanda and Vogle. 

 

The only saving grace as was that it was all very punk. 

 

Well most of it was punk. The looting and the car and neat fucking jacket she’d made were all pretty damn punk. 

 

Her hair though. That wasn’t very punk. It was a mousy boring brown cut in a blah cut that matched the borning little mouse hiding away in fear that she’d left behind in Seattle. She wasn’t that girl any more. Now she was this awesome renegade on the run from the government looking to break her friends out the weirdo zoo they’d been locked up in.

She needed hair that matched that. And she knew exactly how to do it too. 

 

After talking with Vogel and explaining what she needed he seemed pretty on board. Excited even. And the next time he ransacked a store he came back with not only questionable amounts of junk food but also black hair dye, scissors and a shiny new set of clippers. 

 

Later, while they both crammed into a dingy bathroom in the shitty little motel room they’d gotten, Amanda dyed her hair. While the dye set she asked Vogel if he wanted a trim. 

 

He’d given her sad puppy dog eyes for a second and Amanda wished she had his same ability to pick up on what he was feeling. Which was becoming a pretty common occurrence the longer they were on the run together. 

 

But before she could ask him what was wrong, he smiled broadly at her. “Sure thing Boss!” he all but chirped. 

 

Thrown by the abrupt shift, Amanda just shook her head at the name he’d taken to calling her. He need someone to look to for guidance and with Martin and the others locked up somewhere she was his best, and only, option. 

 

Not wanting to let her mind get caught up in how overwhelming the whole situation was she looked a Vogel and nodded toward the tub “Ok, take a seat while I grab the scissors.”

 

When she came back from the grabbing the scissors she was hit in the face by his shirt in the doorway. By the time she got the shirt out of her face he was starting on his pants, completely unfazed by her standing here. Which she’d come to expect. 

 

He hadn’t really understood why she was yelling at him to keep his pant on the first time he’d decided to strip down and after a while Amanda just gave up on trying. He rarely got further that removing his pants and it wasn’t like he was flaunting what he had anyway.

 

So once Amanda was sure he was keeping his boxers on she let him take a seat on the edge of the tub and started on trimming his hair. 

 

She was surprised when he seemed nervous at first, but after a few moments he relaxed. Surrounded by the smell of ammonia and the gentle metallic snip of scissors they both fell into and almost meditative state. 

 

It didn’t take long to finish up and the timer she’d set for her hair went off a minute or two after she was done. 

 

After rinsing the dye out of her hair, and giving herself much needed trim Amanda pulled out the clippers. 

 

Holding them was almost terrifying. One of her first attacks was while she was holding a pair very similar to the ones the was hold just them. It made her heart race in the worst ways. Which wasn’t doing her any favors. 

Giving Vogel a hasty warning to watch her for an attack, Amanda took the clippers in hand and flipped the switch. 

 

Even prepared for the attack, it was not fun, but with Vogel there it was pretty short lived. Even then she had to sit down for a little bit before she was ready to continue. 

 

But after that Amanda had no issue handling the clippers. The gentle buzz making goosebumps break out all over her skin. The wonderful feeling of weight dropping from her as she cut away large sections of her hair. 

 

When she was done she’d felt better than she had in a long time, more herself, even with all the crazy that was happening in her life. 

 

It just felt right. 

 

It felt punk.

 

And in a quiet corner of her mind she wondered what Martin would think.


End file.
